


Wife of a Dummy

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Am I having fun?, Be honest do we know how old slappy is?, Don't worry though Sarah is eighteen, F/M, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got a weird boost of inspiration from it, I think?, Jealousy, Magic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Weird Fluff, Weird Romance, do i know what im doing?, might continue, movieverse, no, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: Slappy wants a family, and he needs a bride to start it((Takes place during the second movie))
Relationships: Slappy the dummy/Sarah Quinn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter I: A Simple Gesture

Sarah didn't really know what the deal was with Tyler, or what really fascinated her about him.

He wasn't really a bad boy by any means or at least not the very hardcore kind. More like the type that would do stuff like skip class once or twice and really push the school dress code with holes in his pants.

Guess hispter was a better fitting word, though even then she wouldn't go as far as to say that was the perfect word to describe him.

Though maybe that was the thing.

You couldn't put a label on him.

Most teenage boys or hell just teenagers in general always tried so desperately to stick you and image, and if they broke that image than it was the end of the world for them.

Tyler was much more confident, he didn't try to stick to an image, didn't worry about his reputation, he was just so much more confident in himself. 

So maybe that was it.

Did she love Tyler? No, not really.

But she did like him a lot and did trust him.

Didn't take long for him to ruin said trust.

Honestly she had the worse luck with boys, either they cheated, suddenly got worse with each date or dumped her for no fucking reason.

It was like something was wrong with her, or maybe all the boys she dated just couldn't see a good thing when they had it. Maybe it was both.

Whatever, Tyler invited her to some party.

And even though she really should have stayed at home, guess who got all dressed up and went to said party anyway?

If said Sarah you get an free imaginary tshirt.

And wanna know who not even in a minute of being there saw Tyler cheating on her with some random girl?

Surprise, surprise, it was also Sarah.

So that's how her night ended.

She wasn't even sure why she was so upset about it, I mean at this point she should just be use to disappointments in her love life.

Still it was hard to simply drive home without tears blocking her vision, her makeup was probably a huge mess right now.

She rushed into the house, going into the kitchen, hopefully mom left the liquor cabinet unlocked and she could drown away her sorrows.

"Back so soon?" A voice called out as she entered.

Oh shit that was right, her brother, Sonny and his friend Sam were here. Great, she couldn't get drunk and forget about her feelings with them around.

Look she might have bad habits but she wanted to not encourage others, especially her preteen brothers to pick up said habits.

"Don't ask." Was all she said throwing her bag...off...over there...somewhere...doesn't matter, she turned on her heel hoping to head upstairs, without any more questions.

That didn't happen though.

"What happened?" Sam called out to her seeing her running mascara

This drawed Sonny's attention to it as well, "Are you okay?" He asked his voice dripped with concern.

She sighed and turned to face them, "Well, turns out the guy I liked is a total scumbag. Mom expects me to run this entire house by myself. And if I don't figure out that stupid essay for Columbia by Friday, I'm never getting out of this town." She snapped, making them flinch in response, it made her calm her frustration a bit, "So no, I'm not okay." She said softly this time, a twinge of guilt in her voice.

She didn't mean to go off on them but with everything going on and Tyler ruining what she hoped would be a fun night out, she....she....she just really wanted a nap and a bottle of vodka.

A large bottle.

Wait, no, two large bottles.

Maybe three.

However back to subject at hand, Sonny and Sam seemed wildly...tense? It didn't look like it was became of her little outburst either. More like they were hiding something?

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" She asked finally her frustration returning.

"Us?" Sam called out faking surprise 

"Nothing!" Sonny added more frantically,

Sam nodded, "No reason at all. Mm-hm."

Sonny pointed to the coffee table, "I'm just working on my science project."

Sam held up his controller, "And im just playing some video games." He paused, "Just us two."

"Nobody else." Sonny added.

"Mm-hm." Sarah nodded, squinting at them, they were definitely hiding something. However she was too tired and not that worried. Her brothers couldn't do anything too dangerous, they were too wimpy, "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

She began to walk back upstairs when someone called out to her.

"Good night," It was a very mature raspy voice that sure as hell didn't belong to her brother or to Sam.

Quickly she turned around to face them, "Who was that?"

Both seemed frozen in horror, as though they were deer caught in headlights.

"Me!" Sam called out suddenly 

Sarah frowned, "Sam?"

"Good night." Sam said trying to repeat the same raspy voice from before, "It's a new thing we're doing." He explained 

"Good night. Good night." Both him and Sonny started chanting in a poor immediatation of the raspy voice from before.

"Hit the hay." Sam said in his usual voice.

Sonny smiled and nodded, "Good night, Sarah."

Ooooookay, that was weird.

They were so lucky that she was heartbroken and super tired or else she would figure out what the hell was going on.

"Night-night." She said before heading upstairs before collapsing on her bed and crying some more before falling asleep.

Late in the night, Sarah woke to her bedroom door opening or uh...closing? She couldn't quite tell the difference. But as she rose from her bed one thing across her room stood out to her.

It was a single Iris in a vase, with a small note beside it.

She blinked a few times to wake herself up and make sure she wasn't dreaming, after realizing it was a dream she crawled out of bed and walked over to it.

It was such a pretty flower, one of her favorites actually. With a small smile she opened the note,

"Any guy that hurts you doesn't deserve the ground you walk on, a beauty like you doesn't need to cry over him." ~ S

It was such a sweet note, and if she found it in her locker, on her desk at school or in a letter, she would be outright flattered. But in her room in the middle of the night?

Kinda creepy.

She read over the note one more time.

It definitely wasn't from Sonny, not only would that be weird because he's her brother but the handwriting on the note was way too nice to be his.

Not mom, she wouldn't sign her notes with S and would have gotten home way too late for Sonny or Sam to tell her about Sarah's bad night. And if mom did find out she be more mad she left Sonny and Sam alone than understanding about her breakup.

Could it be....Sam?

Sarah tried to think of what his handwriting looked like but she couldn't remember it too well.

And frankly he was the only other option, unless Tyler broke in and he didn't have a key, and the window was still locked so.

Sam.

Oh no.

What was he? Thirteen?

Too young for her, besides she kinda thought of him as more of a second brother she never had. No way in a million years would she have romantic feelings for him.

But still it was a cute gesture, even if the person who sent them was less than ideal. 

Though considering what she went through tonight, she deserved it. She could just imagined they were from somone else.

Yes, from somone else.

Sarah closed her eyes, going back to sleep with a grin on and a blush on her face.


	2. Chapter II: Don't step out of line

Sarah woke up to an oddly delightful smell.

She at first thought it was mom making breakfast but quickly realized that mom never makes breakfast. At most she gets some food from Dairy Queen.

Opening her groggy eyes she looked over to see a tray of pancakes on her nightstand with organe juice. She didn't care much for orange juice but she take pancakes any day.

She put the tray on her lap and began to dig in.

And thank the gods above her they were amazing. Way better than anything she could make, let alone anything her mom could make.

She noticed a note on her nightstand, she opened it and this time it simply read, "Love S"  
This made Sarah doubt her Sam theory, could he make such a heavenly breakfast? She doubted it but whatever.

Afterall who else could it be?

He probably just paid someone to make them or bought from somewhere then made it look like he made them.

She had to admit she even though she was too old for him, she appreciated it. It wasn't every day someone was willing to make her breakfast or well get her breakfast. Whatever. Let her live with her illusion.

After her delightful breakfast she got ready for school and ready for her talk with Sam.

She had to let him down easily, she didn't go around breaking hearts.

Unlike SOME people.

She headed downstairs, but stopped midway after hearing someone talking.

"Why are you so interested in her?"

Sonny's voice, very obvious. Must be talking to Sam, at least that's what he thought.

"Well I have to get to know somone as beautiful as her."

It was the same raspy voice she heard from last night! She she rushed to the bottom of the stairs, "Who are you guys talking to!?"

Both the boys turned around shocked, they seemed to have been crowding around the dummy they found yesterday.

That calmed her down some.

"Oh. Working on your ventriloquism I see." She stated walking over to them.

"Oh! Yeah!" Sonny called out in almost frantic relief, "We're...uh...working on throwing our voices around."

Sarah could tell something was up but couldn't quite tell what, instead she focused her attention on the dummy.

Carefully she picked it up, looking over it.

"Uh...um! Be careful, it's an old dummy easy to break." Sam called out to her, almost uncomfortable?

Guess the dummy means a lot to him.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna drop him." Sarah said going back to analyzing it, "Don't know why you guys kept him, you guys are just gonna be even bigger losers now."

Sonny shrugged, "We like Slappy."

"That's his name? Really?" Sarah rolled her eyes, nerds, she looked down at the puppet again, "He has a certain charm to him, I admit." She shrugged and put Slappy down.

She then turned her attention to Sam, "Anyway we need to talk,"

Same looked around frantically, "Who? Me?"

Sarah nodded, "I heard somone come into my room last night and-"

"Oh! Look we gotta head to school!" Sam yelled out before dashing outside.

"The school bus won't- oh nevermind." Sarag said as he was already long gone.

Sonny quickly grabbed Slappy and headed back upstairs, allow to return with his bookbag. "Better go catch up with him, sorry!" He then proceeded to run after Sam.

Sarah frowned before heading off to school herself, because at this point why not?

Sarah was a little early when she arrived at school which was enough time for douchie mcdouchey douchebag Tyler to approach her.

She was at her locker and saw him coming, she groaned internally fully ready to tell him off. But as she reached into her book bag she pulled out....a doll?

It was Slappy! Sonny must have put him in there!

Sarah couldn't believe her brothers but whatever, she role with it for now.

"Well hello Slappy," Sarah asked the doll sarcastically, "Fancy seeing you here." She joked again with a giggle, she held Slappy up properly turning his head in the direction of Tyler, "See him? That's my soon to be ex boyfriend that cheated on me with some tramp at a club."

Sarah had to stop she was drawing attention to herself, but hey the doll was a good listener. She placed Slappy in her locker.

"Stay here while I deal with him." She said to the Slappy.

"Deal with who?" Tyler asked appearing out of nowhere, making Sarah jump.

"You scare easily." Tyler joked.

Sarah took a deep breath, "And you get over people easily."

Despite her anger she could feel her eyes burning with tears.

Tyler frowned, "What?"

"Don't play dumb. I was there, I came to see you and you were all over another girl! I saw you!" Sarah stated trying so damn hard to remain calm.

Tyler sighed as though she was being unreasonable, "Look-"

"We're threw." Sarah said simply.

Tyler seemed shocked, "Sarah, baby-" 

"Don't say anything! A dummy would treat me better than you did." Sarah said slamming her locker before running off.


	3. Chapter III: Not a Step

Tyler worked on the stage, getting it ready for some Halloween play the school was doing, he was putting up another flying ghost when he heard the door open. 

"Hey!" Tyler called out, but still focusing on the decoration, "Whoever that is, can you toss me up some more string?"

"Sure." A raspy voice called out, that made him turn his attention to the door. That didn't sound like anybody on stage crew.

To his surprise, it was a....dummy? No joke it was just some puppet standing there, oh he got it. It was Sarah's way of getting back at him.

Afterall a dummy could treat her better than he could right?

"Okay." He said with a slightly amused sigh, "That's hilarious. Sarah?" He called out looking around waiting for her to pop and yelll got ya or something.

But suddenly the ladder shook pretty hard almost knocking him over, "Hey, hey, hey!" He yelped looking around more frantically, "Not funny, not funny! Sarah, stop fooling around!" He looked down but Sarah wasn't down there shaking the latter, no body was. It was just the same puppet from before.

Though seeing it was almost enough to make him fall on his own. How the hell did he get here so fast!?

The puppet let out a disturbing laugh, "I'd say you're the one fooling around."

Tyler frowned, "How are you talking?"

The puppet seemed to disgard his question, instead looking up his eyes brows raising slightly. His face moved so weirdly natural for being made of wood, "I love the theater...." He said wistfully, "I always bring down the house!" The pupper crackled 

The ladder shook again, nearly knocking him off again, "Wait, no! What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"What are you doing?" The puppet hissed, "You get a beautiful gal and throw her out the first chance you get? You're either mad or stupid."

Tyler frowned, what?

Their was a long pause until the puppet spoke again, "Tell me, Tyler...." His voice sounded eerily calm now, no longer angry, "What does it say on that top step?"

"Uh..." Tyler frantically looked down, reading what it said, "It's not a step?"

It sounded like he was asking a question to himself rather than making a statement. Honestly he wanted to run away from the piece of talking wood.

The puppets eyes darkened, Tyler never felt so small in his eyes despite the fact he was standing on a fucking ladder.

"Maybe you'll remember that the next time you step out of line with my Sarah!" The pupper laughed once again.

Tyler didn't get a chance to question his words before the entire ladder collapsed below him, he screamed as he hit the ground slowly losing consciousness, the puppets laugh echoing through his hears.

Ugh, Mr Mortman was such a jerk. Sarah didn't mind staying behind afterschool but when she got a call about her brother burning down the science lab, you would think that would get her a little leeway to head home.

But, no that was no good for him. He had to raise such a fuss about it.

She missed her old librarian, she was so much nicer.

She rushed over to her locker, to get her things and handle her idiot brother but her locker wasn't locked when she got there.

This immediately raised concern and her concern was correct, when she opened the locker, Slappy wasn't there!

Sarah groaned, great, somone stole Slappy. Well, it was gonna suck explaining this to Sonny and Sam.

She gathered up the rest of her things, that's when she heard someone pushing threw. 

Confused, she turned attention to the to the other end of the hallway. 

Their was somone being carried out a hospital stretch, with paramedics and doctors all frantically helping the guy.

Sarah intentional felt bad for him, she had fallen off a tree and broken her arm when she was twelve, it was tough. Especially the hospital part.

However as they rolled the patient across the hallway, Sarah recognized the guy. 

It was Tyler! Ha! Guess karma really was a bitch.

She was about to just pass him and carry on her merry way, but Tyler called to her.

"It was her! She sent her god damn pupper after me!" Tyler screamed as they exited the school.

Puppet? What?

Immediately Slappy popped into her head, but...that was impossible.

Sarah quickly followed after them, they were already loading Tyler into the ambulance.

"I'm telling you." Tyler said weakly, "It was a a puppet, a puppet man."

The paramedics dismissed his words and drove him off, before Sarah could question him further.

Well, damn.

Sarah was probably over thinking things, Tyler probably just hit his head pretty hard or something.

Still, the fact that Slappy wasn't in her locket when she came back. Well, she didn't know but she just felt like something wasn't right.

Something was going on.

Sarah got in her car and drove to her house quickly going over all the information in her head.

Sonny and Sam always acted so weird around that puppet, and the voice she heard, it didn't sound like something either of them could manage though they could have just had flukes, then finding Slappy in her locker and Tyler claiming it attacked him.

It was like the puppet was alive.

It sounded so bizarre, a walking, talking and beating up ex boyfriend puppet. Yet the idea made more and more sense the more she thought about it.

Afterall, it seemed to be the only thing that would explain all this madness. 

Sarah arrived at her house, she stayed in her car for a moment simply looking at the house. 

If Slappy was alive, what would she do? What would she say? Should she thank him? He did give Tyler a proper retribution, even if he did take it a little too far. Did Sam and Sonny know? Actually......

Was Slappy the one that was spending all those notes and stuff? They were all signed, S afterall.

Sarah had no idea how to process this information, on the other hand she wouldn't have to worry about breaking Sams heart.

However, that also meant that a god damn dummy was her secret admirer. Of all the guys in the world she got the one that was real wood.

Sarah shook her head with a chuckle, the entire situation was so odd. It was hard not to laugh.

Still, how could a puppet make her breakfast? Or get her a flower? 

Though she suppose if their was a talking dummy involved some weird voodoo magic was involved. So who knew what else he could do?

Finally after gathering her thoughts Sarah got out of the car and walked inside her house.

Mom wasn't there, no surprise. Though she didn't see any sign of Slappy.

She looked around nearly holding her breath, she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room.

Hesitantly she called out, "Slappy?"

"Yes dear?" A raspy voice answered from behind her.

Sarah's eyes widened as she turned around to face the voice.

Slappy was standing right there, giving her smile so sweet it could have made her sick.


End file.
